Why Won't You Love Me?"
by CuTeLiLMiSsWaShU
Summary: She has always loved him but has he ever really loved her?
1. Chapter 1

"Why Won't You Love Me"?  
By: Cute LiL Miss Washu  
Email: CuTeLiLMiSsWaShU@hotmail.com  
Summary: She has always loved him but has he ever really loved her? I suck at   
summarys so far this probally sounds bad but I let a lot of people read it before putting it   
on ff.net and Ive had great responces so please r/r  
  
A/N: This is not my only account on ff.net. If you like Digimon or Buffy the Vampire   
Slayer then please check out me at The Sky Warrior aka Rachel  
  
Chapter 1  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
She walks thorugh the garden, alone. Her breath grows colder with each little  
  
step that she takes. Her mind is filled with visions of him. He sees her as a cold person,  
  
and she longs to feel warm. She wishes that he was her warmth. To be held in his arms.  
  
His sweet kisses that make her world stand still. Why wont he love her? As she walks,  
  
step by step, she nears a fountain. A boy rests there. His hair a dark brown color with a   
  
small tail of hair that is lagging behind. His clothes neatly groomed to fit his body. He  
  
stares blankly into an open pasture where a young girl in pig tails plays geefully with a   
  
cat/rabbit type figure. He is frowning. She walks quietly trying not to disturb him but   
  
he hears her. He smiles. She walks silently to him and sits down next to him on the   
  
fountain. Their eyes meet for that brief second before turning away. They begin to speak.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Well thats it for Chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming up. Please r/r.   



	2. Your almost finsished

"Why Won't You Love Me"?  
By: Cute LiL Miss Washu  
Email: CuTeLiLMiSsWaShU@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ryoko. . . "  
  
"Tenchi. . . "  
  
"Beautiful day, huh?"  
  
"If you say so"  
  
They pause. It is silent. Only the sound of Sasami playing in the distance rings  
  
in their ears. He begins to speak to her again, softly.  
  
"I was waiting here for Ayeka"  
  
"I'll go then"  
  
She begins to leave again but he reaches out for her arm.  
  
"No I want you to stay here... with me... for a while. I thought you were Ayeka when you   
  
came up behind me but I am happy knowing it was only you instead."  
  
"No Tenchi!"  
  
She pulls away from his sudden grasp.  
  
"Why do you love her when you could choose me!? Ive watched you grow from  
  
a young boy to a young man. Ive watched over you for so long. Why won't you love me!?"  
  
She falls to her knees. He silently watches her cry. He's never really seen her  
  
act this way. So broken in two. She was trully beautiful. Seeing her this way was too   
  
much for him to handle. Slowly he walked to her side and wraps her up in his arms. She  
  
can start to feel the warmth now for that first time.  
  
"Ryoko, I...I.."  
  
"You've what Tenchi, huh? Have you always wanted to hurt me like this?! Well  
  
congrats because you have! And I'm not crying, Ive just got something in my eyes, thats  
  
all! I'm going to leave now!!!"  
  
They both stand. She begins to walk away. He stands there and starts to   
  
speak once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Chapter 3 is next. Please r/r. 


	3. *~ The End ~*

"Why Won't You Love Me?"  
By: CuTeLiLMiSsWaShU  
Email: CuTeLiLMiSsWaShU@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ryoko, I... Ive always loved you."  
  
It is enough to make her stop walking. She stands there the tears silently fall  
  
down her hurt and tired face. She hasn't slept in days and the bags on her face our  
  
dried from the tears. She's cried everynight now in hopes that it will make her fall asleep  
  
and she daydreams about hearing him say those simple words to her.   
  
"You see, Ive just never relized it until now. And you are crying and I want to   
  
wipe away those tears and sweep you off your feet and be with you...not Ayeka. I know  
  
how you cry to yourself every night and I know that you don't sleep. I want to be the one  
  
who holds you untill you fall asleep. I want... I hope... to be the only one that you can   
  
sleep peacefully with."  
  
He walks to her and she turns to face him. He gently wipes away her dried   
  
tears and softly kisses her forehead.  
  
"Tenchi... I want you to be the one who holds me close. I love you Tenchi   
  
Masaki.. I always have"  
  
She knows now that he loves her and its all she ever wanted, and needed, to   
  
hear. His kisses are sweet and his voice so gentle as he wispers "I love you" into her ear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well thats the end of my 3 part story. I really hope that you liked it so I can hope-  
fully write many more. Please remember that this was my first ever Tenchi Muyo story  
so if you have any ideas for a story that you want to read and you liked this one please  
tell me. Thanks, and please remember to r/r.  
  



End file.
